ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Danger
Daniel Jordinson (Born December 8, 1983) is an American Professional Wrestler, better known by his ring name, Danny Danger. He is currently working for Extreme Wrestling Entertainment on the Chaos brand, and is a former NWA Tag Team and current eWe Mid-Eastern Champion. He is an "innovator" - And usual does gimmick matches, involving tables, ladders, chairs, light-tube, and barbwire. Early career Daniel, more commonly referred to as Danny, started off his wrestling career at the young age of 14, although he did not apply his craft in the ring, but the backyards. He did many things in the backyard, and arguably, he did more out of the ring then in it. - How ever, when he was 17, he was accepted into the Shawn Ashlocke 'School of Hard Knocks' for free, because Shawn knew that, and we quote, there was 'A future in this kid.' - He made his debut match in TNA under the name "The Crow", in which he pinned The Raven with a Cop Killa, he called the Eye of the Crow. After their match, Raven and Danny teamed up under the tag team name "The Murder", and became the first ever NWA TNA Tag Tean Champions. - After about 2 months, Danny lost both the Tag Titles and his undefeated streak. The loss drove him mad, and out of the TNA eFed, never to return. Daniel later found out that the fed died soon after he left, which is why till this day, he claims that he 'Carried this company' on his back. Down and Out After leaving TNA because of his loss against Ka'in Kail, he didn't know what to do. He was out of a job, and didn't have money to survive. - Before he knew it, he was homeless and was forced to do Indy Shows for the pay of a hot meal. But, he kept at it, and eventually met a man that was going to change the track of his career forever. A man by the name of Rick Cage, his current Tag Team partner. - Rick Cage pointed Danny in the direction of the eWe, and after trying out, he was accepted by then eWe Owner, Vince McMahon. He started off doing a dark match on HeatWave, and won against 'Rage.' He eventually worked his way to the mid-card, and got the chance to prove himself against his own teacher, Shawn Ashlocke, in a Tag Team match. He was partnered with Gino Knoxx, and he and Knoxx faced Shawn Ashlocke and Dan Taylor at Showdown. Everyone was saying they were going to lose, but amazingly, his then gimmick "Jerry Crow" and Gino Knoxx were able to win against Ashlocke and Taylor, which made Danny's career. A Second Chance After the huge win against Shawn Ashlocke and Dan taylor, Jordinson wondered to himself how he could top that. - He then got his chance in a Battle Royal he took place in, where he was facing people like Justin Pain, and another huge challenge, The Rock. Many thought Danny would not be able to cut it against The Rock, but he was able to pull off yet another upset. At this point, he was making quite the name for himself... At the 2007 King of Xtreme, he announced his new look and being. Instead of the humble Jerry Crow, Jordinson became a cocky, arrogant, and disrespectful punk by the name of Danny Danger... The New Danny Once he made himself into the punk that everyone loved to hate, he found himself in a match with a punk everyone loves to love, when he faced The Rock for the second time, only now it was one on one. They both put a lot of effort into the match, yet Danny was able to pull off a third upset and take out another legend, in that of The Rock. He then gained even more respect, and was definitely starting to turn heads. - And now, he was gunning for the Mid-Eastern Championship. A True Champion At eWe's 2007 No Love Lost Pay-Per-View, Danny Danger and the current Mid-Eastern Champion, The Predator, faced off for the eWe Mid-Eastern Championship. Most people were planning on Predator to win, and even though it was a very good match, it was Danny Danger coming out on top once again. He holds the Mid-Eastern Championship to this day, and is more than willing to take on all comers... Current Time Now, Danny is a proud member of the eWe Stable "D.M.W", or "Detroit's Most Wanted." - Consisting of Kurtis "K~Dawg" Porter, the leader, "The King of Chaos" Rick Cage, the founder, and "The Power" Mike Shockly, the big man. - They always have each other's backs, and don't hesitate to beat the hell outta somebody if need be. - Now, Danny has ideas of the World Championship in his mind, although he isn't expected to be pushed into the Main Event, yet... Category:Wrestlers